A Dragons Snowflake
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: This takes place almost immediately after HTTYD 1's Ending "I've been watching you for a long time Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third" Little did Hiccup know that this strange conversation would eventually lead to a friendship and Brotherhood that would last an eternity.


Prologe

It was a beautiful day so Hiccup and Toothless decided to go to the cove. When the cove was in sight Toothless started to do many tricks right above the cove. Hiccup was

having trouble just keeping up with what Toothless wanted to do in the air. "Whoah! What an Thor's name has gotten into you Bud?!" Hiccup asked Hiccup was still having

trouble keeping up with Toothless's movements as he had just lost his leg to the Red Death and was still learning how to control to Toothless's tail with his with his prosthetic

foot. Hiccup looked down to see another night fury with a slightly bigger build then Toothless with beautiful bright blue eyes looking up at them from the cove. _'Wow another _

_night Fury! So that's why toothless is acting funny wait a second!' _Hiccup thought as he thought back to the time before snoggletog where Snotlout's dragon Hookfang started

acting strange doing flying tricks above the village along with several other dragons which the viking residents of Burk thought that was a bunh of Dragons just showing off

Hiccup later found out that that must've been a mating dance for Hookfang had a mate and some hatchlings by that snoggletog night. _'That must mean that this night fury is _

_a female! that's why to Toothless is so excited' _Hiccup thought excitedly "Okay Bud, if you want to show off to that pretty female down there I'll help you as much as I can

Bud!" Hiccup promised.

Toothless purred a thank you to Hiccup as they continued to do as many tricks and flips in mid air they could think of that would hopefully be very impressive to the female.

Before landing in the cove about 25 feet away from the moment they landed the female had started a low warning Growl at the two "Whoa easy girl, it's okay girl were not

here to hurt you" Hiccup said as he looked over the female and noticed she seemed perfectly fine her tail was perfectly intact she had no injuries Toothless decided to

approach her Makeing soft cooing and warbling sounds as he albit shyly. She gave a very loud hiss at Toothless and Toothless backed off a little. Right when Hiccup was

about to try and gain her trust by giving her some fish out of Toothless's saddlebag, Hiccup heard Toothless give a warning growl. When Hiccup looked at Toothless he saw

that Toothless was no longer looking at the female, but to Hiccups left instead. Hiccup followed Toothless's gaze to see a person who judging by the the person's height could

be no older than 10 years old and that individual was wearing a leather suit of some sort that looks like armor with a hood over his face that came to a point it was royal blue

with white snowflakes all over could not see the persons eyes but it seemed the person had a jagged scar down the right side of his face as if a clawed animal had attacked

the boy.

This boy came in a crouching walk towards Hiccup and Toothless then the strange boy started making many hisses and clicks and low growls towards Toothless and Toothless

did the same as if they were communicating then Toothless seemed to calm and allowed the stranger touch his nose. Hiccup stood watching awe "Who are you and how did

you do that Toothless does not warm up to people that fast!"Hiccup asked "I've been watching you a long time Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock The Third "I've seen you

shoot down this Night Fury;" he said the boy gesturing to Toothless as he mentioned Hiccup shooting Toothless down there seemed to have been slightly angry tone in the

boy. "I saw you decide not to kill Toothless, I watched you befriend him make him a new tail, and you two defeat the Red Death. I've been around dragons a long time and

even if the dragon has been given the chance I have never seen a dragon befriend a human that shot it down never it always ends with the human dead; always. So it

astounds me that you two have such a strong bond." While the boy spoke Hiccup felt another pair of eyes boring into him he looked around to see the female night fury

glaring at him and Toothless. Her dazzling blue eyes had white streaks within them, that seemed to make a snowflake like pattern when her pupils narrowed into slits as they

were right now. "As for who I am;" The boy continued "My name is Jackson and I can speak dragonese; or dragon Language because it is my responsibility as the Immortal

that watches over Dragons;" said Jackson "and it makes my job much easier when I can speak the language. This is my Female Night Fury Friend Snowflake." Jackson

finished while gesturing to the aforementioned Female. "But dragons can take care of themselves they don't need anyone to watch over them." Hiccup said, and even though

Hiccup could not see Jackson's eyes Hiccup could still sense the death glare Jackson was giving him under that hood. "They need someone to watch over them when the

dragon race as a whole is endangered." Jackson said ominosly


End file.
